Uncle
by LostInMyOwnWonderland
Summary: Noodle watches a movie that gives her an idea...short little one-shot. Not perfect... but oh well. No Pairings!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gorillaz.

AN: NO PAIRINGSSSSSSS….NONE.

* * *

Kong Studios, the infamous home of the legendary Gorillaz, was strangely quiet one afternoon. It might have something to do with the fact that a certain Murdoc Niccals, bass slayer extraordinaire, had told his band mates to 'Sod off!' before slamming the studio door in their faces. Apparently he was working on something secret, and didn't want them bothering him. Happy to oblige, 2D, Russel, and Noodle decided to relax for the day.

This day of relaxation found Noodle sitting in her room, watching a movie. Noodle was lucky enough that Russel figured out how to put Japanese subtitles on the television. She had been channel flipping when she came across a movie about a little girl, named Mie, who was forced to live with her uncle after her parents were killed in a car accident. The uncle reminded Noodle of Murdoc. He was rude, sly, manipulative, perverted, and drank a lot. Literally, another Murdoc.

Noodle watched the movie intently as Mie knocked on her uncle's bedroom door, blanket in hand. The uncle opened the door and stared down at Mie. Mie lifted her arms in the air and stood on her tip-toes. The uncle looked irritated.

"_Are you serious? Get out of here brat!" _The uncle then went to slam the door in Mie's face, but then caught sight of the pout. He then sighed and pushed the door back open.

"…_fine. Don't expect me to do this all the time!" _He said, and picked up Mie. That's when Noodle stopped paying attention to the movie. An idea had sparked in her little 10 year old mind. She giggled to herself before hopping off of her bed and dashing out into the depths of Kong Studios.

Murdoc was pretty sure he had told everyone to fuck off for the day and yet he was not surprised when he suddenly heard light knocks on the door. He ground his teeth together angrily. Even if it didn't surprise him, it still ticked him the hell off. At first he attempted to ignore it, strumming loudly on his bass, but the knocks continued. Finally, he snapped.

"Wha' the fuck did I say earlier? Didn't I say no one was ta bug me?" He shouted harshly. He was met with silence.

"Wha' the…" Murdoc got up and stormed over to the studio door, flinging it open. He blinked in confusion when he saw nothing.

"Fu-!" He was interrupted by something tugging on his pants. He glanced down and grunted in annoyance.

"Noodle…this better be fuckin' important!" Noodle said nothing, but suddenly reached her arms up towards him and stood on her tip-toes. A pleading look graced her 10 year old face and Murdoc inhaled sharply. Surely she didn't want him to…No. She knew better. And yet here she was, watching him with that look on her face.

"Noodle…" Murdoc began. Noodle's pleading look turned into a pout and she stretched out farther. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"No. Now get you little twat." He said. Just as he went to turn away from her, something suddenly collided sharply with his shin. Murdoc dropped to one knee instantly, letting out a hiss of pain.

"D-Dammit Noodle! Wot the 'ell was tha' for?" Noodle glared at the older man before skipping off. That's what he got for saying 'No' to her. In her mind, he deserved it. She jumped though, when she suddenly heard the sound of fast footfalls heading in her direction.

"Noodle! You little bitch! Git back 'ere!" Murdoc screeched. Noodle squealed and took off running. She turned this way and that in attempts to throw Murdoc off. All the attempts were futile though, when she eventually found herself at a dead-end, Murdoc right behind her. This was all rather surprising for how shot Murdoc's lungs supposedly were, with all of the drinking and smoking. As soon as he caught up to her, he swooped her up off of the ground and hung her by her ankles.

"Got ya! I'll teach yew ta kick me like tha'!" Murdoc grinned slyly and began spinning in circles. He slowly began to gain speed. Noodle began to laugh hysterically as he did so, making his grin widen a bit. Then Murdoc began to slow down and eventually stop. He then tossed the 10 year old lightly in the air, catching her right-side-up and setting her back on the ground.

"You tell 2-Dents or Russ 'bout this and I'll take away your game…boy…thing ya hear?" Noodle smiled and nodded.

"Murdoc-sama! Aishteru!" Noodle giggled, hugging the older man's leg before sprinting off again. Murdoc scratched the back of his head.

"Wha' the fuck she just say?" He then shrugged and wandered back to his room, making sure to lock his door and play his music as loud as possible this time.

Noodle went back to her room and plopped down on her bed. The grin on her face grew wider as she thought about what just occurred. Noodle had realized, during her little interaction with Murdoc, that Murdoc was Murdoc and he wasn't going to change. And she loved him dearly for it.

* * *

The end…. It's short….I know….review only if you feel like it. I'm not going to beg hahaha!


End file.
